3-cyanopropionamide is an important intermediate product for the production of pyrrolidone or of 4-aminobutyramide and 4-aminobutyramide derivatives interesting as pharmaceuticals.
Known processes for the production of 3-cyanopropionamide start from succinodinitrile, which is partially saponified (see British Pat. No. 782,258 or German patent 1132913). Succinodinitrile itself is comparatively difficult to produce, and its partial hydrolysis over and above produces also unsatisfactory yields of 3-cyanopropionamide.